


An Aussie and a Spaniard Walk Into a Bar...

by HoneyBadgersDreamTeam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drifting Apart, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Webbonso, f1bromance, fernando at mclaren, i ship them so hard, mark at channel 4, race week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam/pseuds/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam
Summary: Mark's bitten off more than he can chew, while Fernando is feeling a bit neglected. Jenson steps in to make sure they get exactly was they need; a damn good shag (with some lovey dovey stuff)





	An Aussie and a Spaniard Walk Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. This is the longest fic I've ever done. I've put a lot of time into this and it's also the first basically porn fic I've done. I'm a bit proud of it. Hope you enjoy it and, as always, comments welcomed and appreciated.

This was not what Mark had in mind. When he retired he was meant to have more time to relax, more time to indulge hobbies and most importantly, indulge himself inside his Spanish fuck machine.

 

Instead what he got was more commitments, stress and fatigue. Although he and Fernando agreed to keep it quiet especially from the rest of the paddock, he seems to spend less time with his man than he did when he was racing. There’s only so much one man can jack himself off. Unbeknownst to him, Fernando was feeling the same. 

 

‘Mate, c’mon what’s up? You’re miserable most of the time but this is ridiculous.’

Jenson was his usual chirpy self. The only difference being the three piece suit he was wearing to the McLaren event. As an ambassador he had to show his face and as a driver Fernando had to as well. 

 

‘Am fine. Why?’ Jense could tell Nando was bullshitting, his voice was somber, and his facial expression was as if he was facing a deep, internal struggle.

 

‘To be honest mate you look like you need a damn good shag.’ His cheeky grin ever present. The frustrated noise he got in reply was enough to tell him he hit the nail on the head.

 

‘Is that the problem, you and Mark having trouble in paradise?’ Jenson’s voice lowered, realising there's more than meets the eye. 

 

‘Wouldn’t know. We not see each other much.’ With that the Spaniard walked away to speak to some sponsors, hoping to get away from his former teammate scrutinising his sex life. 

 

That was the moment Jenson resolved to make sure his two best buds got thoroughly fucked.

 

The following week was the week leading to the British Grand Prix. On the Wednesday Jenson invited Mark and Fernando to a quiet little pub/restaurant in Buckingham, not far from their house. The couple made their way to the tavern a bit early partly expecting Jenson to already be there pre drinking like he usually does. The pair were much more surprised to find the chef waiting for them leading them to a table reserved in their name (not Jenson’s). Alarm bells started ringing in the Australians head. 

 

‘Can I get you two some drinks to start with?’ The chef quickly left with their order leaving them alone in a slightly quiet, dimly lit corner, away from the group of rugby players that were bound to get rowdier as the evening drew on. 

 

‘Do you get the impression that that pommy bastard set this up?’ Mark already knew the answer before asking the question, internally debating to hug or hit English man. 

 

‘Si, is nice no? You and me?’ He was beginning to believe this never would have happened without external influence. Fernando was glad to have some private time with his man but this wasn’t the type of private time he wanted.

 

‘ Of course mate. I love you, you know that. Nando, I’m gonna be honest with you. I’ve taken on too much this year, I know that now. I know I put us on the back burner but Nando, I want you so badly.’ 

 

His eyes were heavy and dark with pure lust for the Spaniard. How could they not be; Fernando's hair was glistening, all his unruly curls catching the dim light in spots, the way words rolled off his tongue as if they were liquid gold and his body. The only way to describe it is that it was carved by Gods. Muscles flexing as he absentmindedly moved. If Mark could he'd take him right this minute on the table in front of everyone just to show them a thing or two. 

 

The funny thing was that Fernando knew he was doing things to Mark. He was pretty certain he was half hard under the dark wood table. If the Australian wasn't careful he'd have to walk out of here with all eyes on his crotch. 

 

‘Show me how much.’ His request was simple. They only had tonight together before Fernando had to be McLaren’s walking billboard and Mark had to endure hours of production meetings with Eddie. They were going to make the most of it. 

 

The chef was replaced with a barman who arrived with the drinks. The Sauvignon Blanc for Fernando and an Australian Merlot for Mark. 

 

‘Down it. We're going home. Now.’ Mark nearly barked the order before necking his own and waiting for Fernando to do the same. Pure lust, desire, desperation and wine filling them. 

 

The taxi didn't take long to arrive. It was a good job as the pair had to hold themselves back from letting their hands wander. Fernando already had the keys to the front door in his hand, not willing to have anything to slow them down. 

 

As they reached the front door the were stumbling, trying not to lose contact. The key went into the lock on the third try and the lovers fell in onto the red rug at the other side. Their bodies hot, not caring. Their mouths exchanging sloppy, wet kisses craving each other. It was a fight between animal instinct and and need for oxygen. Eventually they clambered up the stairs and discarded their shirts along the way exposing the toned, sweaty skin that lay underneath. 

 

‘Nando, fuck you look beautiful. I'm gonna ruin that perfect arse of yours.’ Mark squeezed his perfectly round arse just at that moment to reaffirm his point, loving the hum that Fernando failed to suppress. How had he managed to keep his hands off the Spaniard for so long? 

 

Fernando was in ecstasy. His boyfriends hand exploring him as if it was the first time, mouth invading. He the hard bulge of Mark’s jeans feeling a sense of pride that he was capable of doing that to him. He palmed at the Australians dick through the trousers until Mark got the message and tore himself away from Nando. He went to take it off when Fernando stopped him. 

 

‘Bedroom.’ Dragging Mark to their room, he was finding it hard to walk with such an erection. Once finally in the room Fernando got to his knees and slowly, tantalisingly slowly, undid the fly and button. Pulling the fabric from the Australians hips, he took a second to marvel at the physique of this glorious man. Then he pulled down the material of his boxers to meet the jeans, releasing the throbbing, beautifully sculpted cock in front of him. His placed a chased kiss on the shafts and locked a drop of pre cum from the head before returning to the task of declothing his lover. 

 

Mark love how special Fernando made him feel. He'd had lovers in the past, both men and women, but none had made him feel like he was the best thing on earth, the way Fernando did. And now, he was standing here looking down at his passionate Spanish boyfriend licking his cock like it was to be praised. He moaned like a complete man whore knowing Fernando’s dick would react to it. Nando looked up at him through his long lashes and Mark nearly melted. His love for this man was undying. 

 

His clothes were unceremoniously thrown to the other side of the room soon followed by Fernando's own. Both men were stripped bare, the way they longed to be and fell embraced onto the king sized bed. Fernando ventured back to Mark's cock, shifting him in such a way that Mark was resting on the pillow making him more comfortable. Fernando gave Mark no warning and took his rock hard cock in his mouth. Mark had to use every ounce of willpower not to buck his hips and choke the man with the magic tongue on him. He let out a low, sultry groan. 

 

‘Aw, fuck Nando, Jesus’ he was almost out of breath. 

 

Fernando was in a zone. The hums and moans coming out of Mark were x rated. He wanted more of them. A lick down the shaft, a hint of teeth, a hand twisting at the base, a suck on the head, a grope of the balls full of sweet, salty cum just for him. Normally, in a hurry, Fernando would do some of these but now he wanted to show his man what he could do. Essentially he was showing off but he was damn good at it. It was pure porn. Luckily, both preferred mental images rather than cameras. 

 

Mark was close, too close but it felt fucking fantastic. It was better than than any wank he'd ever done himself. His hand were pulling at Fernando's hair not wanting him to pull away even though he was on the edge. 

 

‘Cum for me Mark.’ The way he said Mark's name was heaven. Mark couldn't hold on any longer and Fernando's encouragement was all he need. His body tensed and let go of the thick, hot cum all over Fernando mouth until he couldn't swallow any more. It was on his bare chest but he look like a god to Mark. 

 

Mark was breathless at the sight of his boyfriend. ‘Bloody hell mate, that was something else.’ He was completely spent. Kissing the Spaniard, who looked very pleased with himself, he tasted himself on the side of his mouth. Mark managed to get to his knees and lick the cum off of Fernando's chest. 

 

‘Now it's your turn mate’ Fernando love the dark, wicked look in Mark's hooded eyes. Mark was going to return the favour and then some. He grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet and emptied a generous amount onto his hand. Fernando was already wriggling in anticipation. Mark quickly slicked himself up and moved onto Nando. The curly haired man readily spread his legs inviting his man into him. Mark was hard again just looking at the fucking beautiful spectacle of a man. Fernando was at breaking point. His cock was too hard, rutting against the fabric of the duvet to get some friction while Mark was slicking himself. He knew he wouldn't last too long, it would be embarrassing with anyone else but not with Mark. He would never make him feel guilty for wanting him so badly. 

 

‘You good to go?’ The Australians voice was slightly caught, already knowing the answer but needing verbal confirmation. Fernando was mewing, begging but managed to squeak out a reply knowing Mark would go no further without it. 

 

Mark was almost gone the moment his head hit the tight heat of Fernando's hole. The sensation familiar but the memory of the last time was so long ago. ‘Ah, fuck Nando, you're soo fucking tight. How did I let you get this tight?’ Fernando was clutching the bed sheets beneath him almost white knuckle. The intrusion was painful but oh so deliciously intimate. He and Mark were as one the way they should be. Fernando was pulled from his thoughts when Mark thrust into him, erratic at first out of sheer longing and desperation but soon finding a rhythm. 

 

‘Más fuerte, Mark, más further.’ Nando was so lost in bliss that the English language evaded him. Fernando went to reach his hand around to work his aching cock only to be stopped by the man expertly fucking him from behind. 

 

‘That’s my job. You just focus on making those pretty little noises I like mate.’ With that Fernando stopped trying to be quite. He was moaning whorishly, screaming when Mark hit the perfect spot and twisted the hand that ghosted over the top of his prick at the same time. It was too much and yet not enough. Time was frozen and had no meaning to them. Mark never wanted to leave Fernando's arse. He ran his hands down the curve of the Spaniards spine letting them rest on his hips was he fucked him harder and harder. The dirty sounds coming for Fernando were music to his ears doing everything possible to keep them coming. 

 

Fernando felt the coil in his balls tighten and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. It was a miracle he lasted this long. Mark leaned forward, hot, sweet breath in Fernando's ear biting on his earlobe whispering in his low, gruff voice ‘Cum now.’

 

Fernando obeyed, releasing his pent up seed over his stomach and the bedding. The sound of relief and euphoria in Fernando's voice was enough to tip Mark over the edge again, filling Fernando with is load and the Spaniard relieved himself of his own. They couldn't be more of a unit if they tried, this was where they always wanted to be.

 

Working each other down from their climax, Mark was struggling not to collapse on the man below, his elbows about to give way. He had no idea of the time until he realised it was pitch black outside. ‘We can shower tomorrow, mate.’ He was met with no objection by Fernando. The younger man was sated. Completely blissed out, only interested in having Mark near. Mark moved so he was laying down beside Fernando with Nando’s head on his chest, twirling a finger in the curls of his perfectly messed up curls. The weak light of the bedside lamp the casting the ideal shadow on the sharp contours of his boyfriend's body. 

 

‘I love you Nando. I always will. We're not going to go this long without each other again.’ Placing a simple kiss on Fernando's temple he thought he'd drifted to sleep, not expecting a reply. 

 

‘Si, te amo. Suppose we thank Jenson for being matchmaker.’ A small smirk danced at the corner of Fernando's lips making Mark smile in turn. He guessed they did have to thank him for his intervention. Sleep was pulling him, dragging his eyes closed. He was idly running his free hand through dozing Spaniards hair. 

 

They knew their solace was going to be short lived, enjoying the safe sanctuary of their bubble. Tomorrow would be a different story; meetings, press conferences, the pressure cooker of the paddock. As long as they remembered that home was in each others arms they could tackle whatever the madness of their world had to offer.


End file.
